Kusano et al have reported that a large volume of gastric acid is secreted and gastric motility decreased in the hungry condition in patients with duodenal ulcers compared with healthy human (non-patent literature 1). In addition, when gastric acid secretion is stimulated, the phase III contraction of interdigestive migrating contractions, IMC never happens in the hungry condition in dogs (non-patent literature 2 and 3). Therefore patients, who have a larger volume of gastric acid secretion than a normal volume, have been suffering from various symptoms such as abdominal distension caused by decreased gastrointestinal motility in the hungry condition, and discomfort (hereinafter may be referred to as abnormal gastrointestinal motility). Gastrointestinal tract includes stomach, duodenum, small intestine, colon (hereafter the same meaning).